


Cherry Wine

by rainawinchester18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainawinchester18/pseuds/rainawinchester18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Loosely based off an interpretation of the song Cherry Wine by Hozier.<br/>WARNING: DOMESTIC ABUSE (I'm not sure if it could be considered to contain gore)<br/>(Megstiel AU)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off an interpretation of the song Cherry Wine by Hozier.  
> WARNING: DOMESTIC ABUSE (I'm not sure if it could be considered to contain gore)  
> (Megstiel AU)

One hit. Two hits. Three hits.

This wasn't the first time it's happened and Castiel didn't mind. In his mind, he saw that she was doing it out of love. He didn't like the pain at all, but he bit his tongue to keep from wincing in pain. Meg continued to shriek and curse at him, hitting him with the broomstick or pushing him onto the floor until he was black and blue. This was the routine. Every night, she would come back from work and start beating Castiel for the smallest things, like not using a coaster on the coffee table or forgetting to put the toilet seat down. The only reason Castiel never fought back was because he always felt he deserved it. Deserved all the punches he got for messing up her perfect little world.

"You fucking idiot," Meg spat at Cas before she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Cas painfully pulled himself up on the couch and laid there, breathing heavily. It hurt for him to breathe, but he knew he had to. He couldn't die and leave Meg alone, without a partner who would be there for her.

Soon, his eyes started to flutter until they were closed. After beatings, he would fall asleep and dream about their happy times together.

Castiel could vividly remember when they first met. He was at the library, searching for books about bees because he wanted to start beekeeping. Meg was working her shift when Castiel went up to her and asked where they kept their books about bees. He could remember the way she bit her lip when she tried not to laugh at his odd request. The way her light brown eyes glinted in the light made his heart beat fast and his mouth go dry. After she helped him find the books, Cas impulsively asked her out for a drink. Meg had answered with a yes and a giggle, which made him grin like a child.

They had their first date at some random bar Meg said was good. It was somewhat classy because they mostly served wines rather than beers. To Castiel, it looked like a bar for hipsters, but he didn't mind. He kind of liked it. Meg had told the waiter to serve them whatever the special wine of the day was and they received two glasses of cherry wine. It was both their first time to try the beverage and they loved it. Castiel loved it because he liked the sweet and dark taste that it had, making him think of the eyes of the girl that sat in front of him.

The day he proposed to her was also one of his favorite memories. Castiel brought her to her favorite fancy restaurant on their third anniversary and by the time dessert came, he knelt down one knee and pulled out a small velvet blue box from his suit jacket and popped the question. Meg had burst into tears, messing up her makeup, and nodded frantically before slipping on the ring. Clapping had surrounded them and it made Meg more flustered than she already was. She nuzzled her face into Castiel's neck to hide her blush and Castiel held her tightly and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, like he always did when she was flustered.

There was also the day they got married. He could remember the way Meg's white dress had fit her so perfectly, hugging her curves just right. When he saw her walking down the aisle, he couldn't help but smile so wide, he thought his face might crack. Meg giggled when she saw his grin, nearly tripping over her veil. Even through the ceremony, they stifled fits of laughter. Everyone in the church thought they were being immature, but that's also what they thought made them perfect for each other.

Their reception was great too. When they cut the cake, they shoved it in each other's faces, smearing the icing everywhere, including Meg's dress and Castiel's suit. They kissed each other like that, spreading the mess of icing some more. He also dreamed about the way they danced together, her hands on his shoulder and his on her waist. They swayed and laughed every time Castiel would accidentally step on her feet or bump her head every time he tried to kiss her. The only thing on his mind at the time was Meg, and her alone. Everything seemed to have stilled just for them. It was joyous and warm, filling Castiel's insides with a feeling of happiness. 

Then there was their honeymoon. Meg wanted to go to Paris, so they did. They stayed at Le Derby Alma because they had a found a huge suite that had an amazing view of the Eiffel tower. After a cheesy tour and a delicious dinner at some fancy restaurant Cas had found online, they rushed to their bedroom. As soon as they closed the door, they got into a heated kiss, looking like a couple of horny teenagers. Their fingers clutching at each other's shirt, so desperate for skin-to-skin contact. Once Castiel was able to strip his wife of her clothes, his fingers hovered over her sensitive skin. Meg shivered from his cold fingertips and went back to kissing him. Castiel could remember the way they moved against each other; the warmth of their heavy breaths hovering over each other's skin, the desperate kisses in between, and the small mumbles of "I love you" over and over again. Even after sex, Castiel could still feel his blood rushing when they were just cuddling, their bodies fitting each other like two puzzle pieces. They drank at least one glass each of cherry wine each night they stayed in their hotel room to relive the memories of when they first met.

Castiel smiled in his sleep, despite how painful it was to do. If anyone saw him, they would've have thought he was crazy for smiling in his dire situation. The bruises on his face were becoming evident and his eyes were nearly swollen shut. He probably also had a few splinters on his arms or legs from the old broomstick Meg used.

The next morning came around and Castiel tried to open his eyes. A sudden rush of pain went through his nerves, causing him to cry out. He felt a hand suddenly hold his shoulder. He winced and the hand's grip loosened.

"I'm sorry about last night," Meg whispered in sadness. Castiel felt an ice pack being placed on his swollen eyes. He hissed when he felt an alcohol-soaked cotton pad touch his open wounds. Meg rubbed his arm to comfort him. He hummed as she kissed his lips softly, so as not to hurt his healing busted lip.

"It's okay," Castiel mumbled quietly. "I'll be okay."

This was also the routine. This was what kept Castiel from leaving. He knew she cared. She always took care of him the next day, and he always forgave her because he knew her apologies were sincere. It was enough for him to feel loved and happy, whether he had those scars and bruises or not. Castiel loved her, and nothing was going to keep him away from her. Not the hurtful words nor the powerful beatings. Nothing would take him away from his love.


End file.
